Bella Masen
by AvariaJamesLawliet2014
Summary: Bella becomes a singer after the intial depression from Edward leaving. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the songs 7 Things or I Don't Have To Try, or CosmoGirl! magazine. I just own copies of the CDs with those songs on them, a subscription to CosmoGirl! and copies of ALL the twilight saga books (I just got breaking dawn earlier).

**Edward's Point Of View**

"EDWARD! COME SEE THIS!" Rosalie yelled. I ran downstairs. "What, Rosalie?" I said wariliy. "Look at this girl singing." She commandad.

The girl on the screen sang.

_I'm the one, I'm the one, who knows the dance,_

_I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the prance,_

_I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants,_

_I wear the pants!_

_I'm the one who tells you what to do,_

_You're the one, You're the one,_

_If I let you,_

_I'm the one, I'm the one that wears the pants,_

_I wear the pants,_

_Hey you, follow me,_

_I'll take the lead,_

_Can't you see?_

_Don't you question me,_

_You just do, _

_what I say,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah saying,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah thinking,_

_I don't care about anything,_

_Get ready, get ready,_

_Cuz I'm happening,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah saying,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah thinking,_

_I don't care about anything,_

_Get ready, get ready,_

_Cuz I'm on the scene,_

_I don't have to try,_

_To make you realize,_

_Anything I wanna do,_

_Anything I'm gonna do,_

_and Anything I wanna to I'll do,_

_and I don't have to try_

_Don't you disagree,_

_Cuz you know, _

_Its all about me,_

_Be at my, beck and call,_

_I'm a know it all, _

_And its all your fault,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah saying,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah thinking,_

_I don't care about anything,_

_Get ready, get ready,_

_Cuz I'm happening,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah saying,_

_I don't care,_

_What yah thinking,_

_I don't care about anything,_

_Get ready, get ready,_

_Cuz I'm on the scene,_

_I don't have to try,_

_To make you realize,_

_Anything I wanna do,_

_Anything I'm gonna do,_

_And Anything I wanna to I'll do,_

_And I don't have to try_

_I don't have to try,_

_To make you realize,_

_And thing I wanna do,_

_Anything I gonna do, _

_Anything I wanna do, _

_I'll do,_

_And I don't have to try_

"And that was Bella Masen, singing "I Don't Have To Try"" Said the reporter. Then it hit me. "Bella?" I whispered. "Hello, Jase." The Bella on the screen said to the reporter. She smiled. "Bella, we have some questions for you." Jason said.

"Yes, of course." Said Bella.She smiled, but just then I could tell. They were all fake smiles.

"What inspired your new hit, "7 Things"?"Jason Pettanson said.Bella sigh and started telling him.

"Well, when I was 17, I was totally in love with a boy. Then, one day he told me he just didn't want me anymore. I was depressed for a while, but then I decided to do something with my life.I have nothing more to say." She said.

"Will you sing it for us?" Jason said.

"Yes, of course." She said.

_I probably shouldn't say this,_

_But at times I get so scared,_

_When I think about the previous,_

_Relationship we shared, _

_It was awesome,_

_But we lost it,_

_Its not possible for me,_

_Not to care,_

_And now we're standing in the rain,_

_But nothings ever gonna change,_

_Until you hear, _

_My dear,_

_The 7 Things I hate about you,_

_The 7 Things I hate about you,_

_I love you,_

_You're vain,_

_Your games,_

_You're insecure, _

_You love me,_

_You like her,_

_You make me laugh,_

_You make me cry,_

_I don't know which side to buy, _

_Your friends, they're jerks, _

_When you act like them,_

_Just know it hurts, _

_I wanna be, _

_With the one I know,_

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do,_

_You make me love you._

_Its awkward and its silent,_

_As I wait for you to say,_

_What I need to hear now, _

_Your sincere apology,_

_When you mean it, _

_I'll believe it,_

_If you text it,_

_I'll delete it,_

_Lets be clear,_

_Oh I'm not coming back,_

_You're taking 7 steps here,_

_The 7 things I hate about you,_

_You're vain,_

_Your games,_

_You're insecure,_

_You love me,_

_You like her,_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry,_

_I don't know which side to buy,_

_Your friends, they're jerks,_

_When you act like them,_

_Just know its hurts,_

_I wanna be,_

_With the one I know,_

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do,_

_You make me love you,_

_And compared to all the great things,_

_That would take to long to write,_

_I probably should mention, _

_The 7 that I like,_

_The 7 things I like about you,_

_Your hair, your eyes,_

_Your old levis,_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized,_

_You make me laugh, _

_You make me cry,_

_But I guess that both I'll have to buy,_

_Your hand, In mine, when we're intertwined,_

_Every things alright,_

_I wanna be, _

_With the one I know,_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do,_

_You make me love you,_

_you do-whoo_

"Well, sorry Jase, I have to go. Oh, and be sure to stop by whne I'm having my contest. For details, read Cosmogirl! Magazine."

* * *

**H**ey, sorry this is kinda crappy. Got this idea fter reading some fanfics about Bella becoming a actress. Anyways, if you want me to continue this, let me know. I might only write a couple chapters. Anyways, cya!

**BlairRalieghCullen0611**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's Point of View**

"ALICE!" I yelled. She poked her head out the door. "Yes, Edward?" She said. "Do you have this months issue of Cosmogirl!?" She nodded. "What are you gonna – oh.. Gimme ½ a second." Alice handed me the magazine.

I opened it up to page 119.

"ENTER TO WIN A CHANCE TO SING A DUET WITH BELLA MASEN!

Send us a tape of you singing her song, _Fly On The Wall_, and you will get to sing a song with Bella. If you are a finalist in this round, we will send you the lyrics and music with her voice on it and you will video tape yourself singing your part. If you are a finalist in THAT, then you will meet her in person and she will decide. Good luck!

Susan."

I ran off to get our video camera. "Alice? Can you hold the camera while I sing this song?" I said, a begging tone in my voice. Alice nodded.

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick,_

_But you wish you did,  
You always second guess,  
Wonder if I'll say yes,_

_Lose out every time,  
If you only knew what I talk about,  
When I'm with my friends just hanging out,  
Then you'd have the inside scoop,  
On what to say, what to do,  
That way when you play the game,  
Baby you could never lose,_

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets yeah  
You know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

You'd love to know the things I do  
When im with my friends and not with you  
You always second guess wondering  
If there's other girls I'm flirting with,  
You should know by now  
If you were my girlfriend I'd be true to youIf I make a promise I'm coming through  
Don't you wish that you could see me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt,

_That baby I would never stray_

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets yeah  
You know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

A little communication

_Will go a long way,  
You're getting too much misinformation  
To much hearsay, hearsay_

and what I say is  
come a little closer

_And what I'm gonna say is  
DONCHA  
DONCHA  
Don't you wish you were a_

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets yeah  
You know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

I felt kind of silly singing it. It was obviously a song meant for a girl to sing, so I had no idea why they wanted guys auditioning to sing it.

I uploaded it to our computer

I pressed send.

And then, I went to talk to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer: I do not own the song, the characters(sp?) or anything else.

**Edward's Point of View**

I got the phone call a week later. I was a finalist. I smiled. "Ok, please send me the information through my email, ecullen at comcast dot net. Thanks!"

They sent me the lyrics. The song was called "Without Love"

"Without Love

(You)

Once I was a selfish fool,

Who never understood,

Never looked inside myself,

Though on the outside I looked good!

Then we met and you made me,

The man I am today,

Bella, I'm in love with you,

Nothing matters any other way,

Cuz

(Bella and You)

Without love,

Life is like the seasons without summer,

Without Love,

Life is rock and roll without a drummer,

Bella, I'll be yours forever,

Because I never wanna be,

Without love,

Oh Bella never set me free,

No I ain't lyin',

Never set me free,

Bella, no no no,

Cuz without love,

Life is like a beat that you can't follow,

Without love,

Life is like Doris Day at the Apollo,

Darling I'll be yours forever,

Cuz I never wanna be,

Without love,

So darling never set me free,

No no no,

(You)

If I'm left without my babydoll,

I don't know what I'd do,

(Bella)

(Name), I've got to break out,

So that I can get my hand on you,

(Both)

Without love,

Life is like a prom that won't invite us,

Without love,

Life is like getting my big break,

and laryngitis,

Without love,

Life's a 45 when you can't buy it,

Without love,

Life is like our teacher on a diet!

Like a week that's only mondays,

Only ice cream, never sundaes,

Like a circle with no center,

Like a door marked "Do Not Enter",

Darling I'll be your's forever,

Cuz I never wanna be,

Without love,

Oh yes you've captured me,

Without love,

I surrender happily,

Oh please never set me free,

Darling you had best believe me,

Never leave me,

Without love!"

I set up our video camera, and I started singing.

While I was singing, I thought of Bella. Oh how I loved her. She had never gotten married, and supposedly had never had any boyfriends since I left her. I was mad at myself. I WILL make it right.

I imagined begging for her back. Would she take me? If not, I deserved it. Making her think I didn't want her was the worst thing in the world. The crushed look on her beautiful face. Her puppy dog eyes when she wanted to go with us. I wonder if I should ask Alice to call her...

"Alice! How fast can you— What are you doing?" I asked. Alice was dialing "Hello?" I heard on the other side. Bella! "Hello, Bella." Alice said.

**Alice's Point of View**

"Alice? Is that you?"

"No, Its Hannah Montana. Of course it's Alice."

"Is Edward there?"

"Yes. You want me to put him on?"

"No. I don't think I could take it. How fast can you fly out to LA?"

"Well, I just bought my ticket. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's Point of View**

While Alice was off with Bella doing who knows what (Probably shopping.) I got the call. I won the duet with Bella! And, they had changed the song. I was so happy!

I flew out to LA and went to the Hollywood records recording studio. I saw Bella recording her part of the duet, I was saying my lyrics to myself, watching how beautiful she looked, singing.

_(Bella)_

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart _

_(Edward)  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was _

_(Bella)  
I didn't wanna call you back_

'Cause I knew that I was wrong 

_(Both)  
Yeah I knew I was wrong  
(Bella)  
One in the same, never to change, our love was  
beautiful  
(Both)  
We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical  
Wanted to call, no need to fight  
you know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight we'll leave it on the line  
(Bella)  
Listen baby, _

_(Edward)  
Never would've said forever  
If we'd knew it end so fast  
(Bella)  
Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last _

_(Edward)  
Baby I just can't hear what your saying  
The line is breaking up _

_(Bella)  
Or is that just us...or that just us (Both)_

_One in the same, never to change,  
our love was beautiful_

We had it all, destined to fall, our  
love was tragical  
Wanted to call, no need to fight,  
you know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight we'll leave it on the line  


_(Edward)  
I try to call again I get  
your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread _

_(Bella)  
Apologies are often open  
ended _

_(Both)  
But this was better left  
unsaid  
(Both)  
One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful  
We had it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical  
Wanted to call, no need to fight,  
you know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight we'll leave on the line_

_we'll leave it on the line_

"Hello, Lucky contest winner... E-e-e-Edward?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Point Of View**

Why would EDWARD audition to sing with me for a duet? Why? He **promised **he wasn't coming back to me, leaving me broken, unable to be stitched up. I seriously hope he doesn't expect me to be all "OMFG EDWARD ITS YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Because I won't be.

He went into the studio, about to record his part. I just glowered in my chair. I WROTE that song because of him, and now me and him were gonna be singing it.

Then, I had a flash back, to when we were together in Forks. Our meadow, Kissing him, His perfect face, like a diamond when he was in the sun. Okay, SNAP OUT OF IT, BELLA! You are no longer little weak Isabella Swan. You are Bella Masen. Strong, and confident. Just pretend he's just another fan.

"Hello, Edward." I said dully when he walked out of the studio, having recorded it perfectly on his first try. Of course. It took me 3 times to get the chorus right."Hey, Bella. I am sorry." He looked up from under his long, black lashes. I felt weak. _Just another fan, treat him like just another fan._ "Well, now I've got a career, and a life. Isn't that what you wanted, Edward?"

I walked away, not wanting to look into his eyes, which from the one glance I took, were filled with pain.

**Edward's Point Of View**

I looked at her face when I was singing. She looked angry. I knew it. I had made her unhappy. I was gonna pay big time. After I sang the song, I walked out.

"Hello Edward."

"Hey, Bella, I am sorry."

"Well, not I've got a career. And a life! Isn't that what you wanted, Edward?" She said harshly, walking away. Ouch. That hurt. But that **was** what I had wanted. Her to have a chance. A life.

Man, I sure screwed myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point Of View**

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward all night. Why did he have to come? I should have known he would follow Alice! But them again, why did he enter the contest then? I should have asked to see the tape of the winner!

I sat down with a pen and started writing.

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  


I looked over it, reaching for my makeup. I was going to the studio early this morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella, you can't start recording now. This is a brand new song, we don't have instrumentals for it yet!" My manager said when I called her that morning.

"Why don't we use the instrumentals for that song we threw out? They would work perfectly for this song! It's called 'crushcrushcrush.' Would you at least give it a chance?" I pleaded. I heard her sigh, and some muttering in the background.

"Fine. Charlie says that you can record, but if it doesn't get done today then it is not going on your album." She said, obviously wanting me to do the label-written song that the instrumentals were originally for. I almost scream with joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whisper-yell, jumping up from my couch. "I'll be at the studio in half an hour."

"Okay, Bella. You gotta keep that star power up, though. Did you get any sleep at all? I mean, it's four in the morning!"

"I slept a little after I wrote this song." I said sheepishly. "It's going to be amazing, I just know it."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Kaye."

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Alice... What am I to do? How do I explain to Bella that I love her? And that is the only reason I left? I can't do this on my own, I thought it would all work out. I played all the possible outcomes in my head, and I never expected that from Bella! I thought... I thought that she would have understood... That she would, realize why I had to leave. I thought she would see through my lie... But I was wrong..." I was sitting on the edge of my bed, my face in my hands. Alice seemed to pay no mind to my problem. She busily dug through her clothes that she brought. I watched her pull out a long, red shirt.

"How would this look next to a celebrity?" Alice asked in all seriousness.

"Alice! Are you not listening to me?" I exclaimed, anger rushing through my veins.

"Of course I am, but I'm also meeting someone for lunch today and I don't know what to wear." She replied matter-of-factly.

I shake my head at her. "You don't even eat! How can I explain this to her, Alice? I love her, I can't stand the thought of her being with anyone else. I know, it's selfish. I need help."

"Who said I was eating? And, anyways, aren't you supposed to be the romantic? All those times I told you of good places to bring Bella, what to buy her, you ignored me! You said she wouldn't like it! I do not know how to handle situations like this. I can only tell you what will happen on the path you choose, so make up your mind!" Alice, who had started to look quite angry, yelled. "Shut up, you shouldn't have left her, and now I have to put my plans on hold for you! You could have brought her with us, or even visited her if you couldn't!"

"My god, Alice! When did you become so, so... selfish?" I said, glaring at her.

"Anyway, it's obvious she still loves you, too. Look at her last name, now. And I am not selfish, I'm just tired of being in the background." Alice said, meeting my glare and gesturing towards a magazine with Bella's face on it. She then sprinted into the washroom with her various outfits of choice.

I picked up the magazine, and flipped to the page the article on Bella was on. A large picture of her, sitting on a bench, staring at the camera, her brown hair blowing in the wind, was on the page opposite of the article. Bella Masen... How did I miss that? My name, when I was mortal...

"Alice!" I called.

_What is it, Edward?_ She thought, pictures of her current outfit running through her mind.

"First, why are you getting dress now? It's 4:30 in the morning. You said lunch--"

_I meant breakfast, okay? I just gotta meet her--_

"Her? Bella?" I asked, wanting the answer to be no.


End file.
